


Letters to Peter Pan

by IWannaBeAmalieAndJehanl1963



Category: Peter Pan & Related Fandoms, Peter Pan - J. M. Barrie
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 03:09:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15765375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IWannaBeAmalieAndJehanl1963/pseuds/IWannaBeAmalieAndJehanl1963
Summary: So I'm currently trying to write a book but this idea had pushed it's way to the front of my brain so nothing else has had a fighting chance.I'm new and have never posted work anywhere before so I'm really nervous but I felt like this story needed a home?I'm not good at summaries though I'm afraid and I wouldn't really know what to say anyway. This is a girls letters to Peter Pan through the years and it is incredibly self indulgant.If you read it: thank you so much and I hope you enjoy!





	Letters to Peter Pan

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN PETER PAN. That right is exclusive to Great Ormond Street Hospital in London and the late J.M. Barrie. All I own is what was in my head and my experiences.

Letters to Peter Pan

Dear Peter,  
Today in school we're learning how to write letters. My teacher told us to write our letters to our parents but I'm going home to my mummy and daddy after school so that would be silly! When I was only a baby mummy read your story to me and I even watched the films! Are you lonely in Neverland all by yourself? If you are I would like you to bring me to Neverland because it looks like lots of fun! I have to go now as my lesson is nearly finished.  
From Me. (Aged 4)

Dear Peter,  
Last night before I went to my daddy's house I left you a note on my Scrabble board that asked if you'd come to get me and I left my window open. If you did come to my house last night, I'm really sorry I wasn't there but mummy didn't tell me I was supposed to be staying at my daddy's until after I did it and I left the board out by accident.  
I watched a programme about your play last week. Did you know that the first Tinkerbell was a ball of light? It makes sense because no human is small enough to play a fairy and they can't make a fairy work in the theatre all the time, they would get so bored!  
Me and mummy read Peter Pan to my little sister and she loved it! I tell lots of stories about you and she loves those too. If you would like to come and listen to the stories we'd love to have you! Sometimes I pretend we're in the theatre and I turn on my torch and face it to the wall and tell my sister it's Tinkerbell and she tries to catch her.  
Once, when our cousins came to visit, we tried to fly to Neverland using my trampoline to help us. Obviously we didn't get there though because we didn't have any pixie dust. I would love to come and visit you.  
From Me. (Aged 8)

Dear Peter,  
I'm so sorry I haven't written to you in such a long time. I regret to tell you that for some years I forgot all about you. I went to a scary place called secondary school where you have to pretend you're a grown up if you want to be left alone because of this I've had to put all thoughts of you out of my head. Unfortunately, they were never really out of my head. There's a little chipped, green draw in the bottom most corner of my mind, that's where I've put you over these last years. The problem with this draw though is that there was no lock under the handle or above it so you were bound to back out again eventually.  
I read your book again at the start of the term and I think that must be how you got back out of the draw. I had to do a test on your book and I got 100% of the answers right. That's all because of you. Oh the cleverness of you!  
I suppose a lot’s changed since the last time I wrote to you. I'm a bit older now but I'm not a grown up! Something that's not good is that I'm sick most days before school which really isn't nice. It's nothing serious because the doctors said so but I still don't like it.  
I really would like it if you came to see me. My little sister still loves my stories and so do our little cousins. They like to make a den and then they invite me in to tell stories. My window is always open now and mum gets really worried that I'm going to fall out of it because I look at the stars every night. I found your star, now you just need to find me.  
On top of my letter you'll find a biscuit and a drink if water. The biscuit it because with all the flying around you do I'm sure you'll need the sugar and the water is because I know you definitely don't drink enough and you must!  
Please come to see me,  
From, Me. (Aged 13)

Dear Peter,  
The Other night the strangest thing happened when I was at my aunties house. My auntie and my oldest cousin were in the living room watching TV and the rest of us; me, my mum, my cousin, my sister and my mum's boyfriend were in the garden. Just so you know, in between the garden and the living room is the kitchen; that will be important later.  
As I was saying, we were in the garden and as usual I had my eyes to the stars. My cousin noticed my interest and began talking to me about them. Just then I saw a shadowy figure fly through my aunties chimney! I asked if my cousin had seen it and he said no and that I had probably seen a seagull. I nodded along because I knew there'd be no arguments. You'll have to forgive him, he's one of those grown ups that believe in nothing. However, as fate would have it at this point my mum and her boyfriend could hear rustling in the kitchen but they had just brushed it off as my aunty washing up. Then - out of nowhere - we all heard a loud bang in the kitchen.  
My Aunties oak table had collapsed.  
The table was so strong that someone would have needed to jump on it to make it break. This was when a realisation that no one was in the kitchen when it happened dawned on all of us nor had there been at the time of the rustle and bustle of objects that my mum heard. It had spooked the whole household, even my skeptical cousin put it down to ghosts. As everyone began to retreat inside my mum pulled me to one side and said what I had been thinking the whole time - mothers are good like that - “maybe it was Peter Pan?”  
And it was you wasn't it, Peter? Your secret is safe with me of course but I know it was you. Don't worry, my aunty won't tell you off for breaking her table, especially if you tell her it was an accident. Just as I was going back inside the house, I saw a gold orb whiz past and disappear. I know that was you! I waved as you went, I wonder if you me and if you back?  
Last night when I was at my cousins house I got the strange feeling that I should have been somewhere else. Was it with you? Were you trying to get into my house, Peter?  
Please let me know,  
From, Me. (Aged 14)

Dear Peter,  
You have to understand that rooms view is all concrete. It's just above a car park so sometimes that means it gets very noisy with the window open. You can hear cars skidding around and people arguing but I've never closed the window, not for almost three years.  
I must be honest, it feels like you haven't been reading my letters, I've been writing to you for a long time and you've never come to see me. At least that what I thought but when I woke up this morning I found a leaf next to my pillow. I'm sure it was you. Who else could it be? I told you that my room overlooks a car park with no trees at all so the leaf must have been from you, it's the only explanation.  
Although I appreciate you coming to me, I was really hoping you'd take me with you this time. I'll admit, I'm very upset about it, Peter. I don't want to grow up and I won't. You can't make me, no one can make me.  
Still, I suppose this is goodbye forever,  
From, Me. (Aged 15)

Dear Peter,  
It's been quite a while since I last wrote to you. I'm afraid that once again I put you in the draw. However, this time I put you in gold wrapping paper with a red ribbon and closed the draw, determined that that was going to be the last time I saw you until I was ready to gift you. That's never been the case with you though, Peter.  
On the eve if my eighteenth birthday I stepped out into my garden; a new garden that came with the new house and as fate would have it, I looked up and saw the stars, they were winking at me, Peter! After some looking I found your star once again. Part of me felt content, knowing I could always find that star for guidance. The other half of me was begging I'd see you burst out of your star towards me and sprinkle some pixie dust on top of my head and allow me that one taste of adventure I craved before my inevitable climb into adulthood. Of course, you never did come did you Peter? Perhaps it was because you couldn't find my address? Or perhaps you felt that I was unworthy of an adventure.  
I should thank you really, since I stayed here I am well on my way to receiving a job that I will love, one I believe will change the world. Not only that but I met someone some months ago, they've made me smile over the most unimportant things since I met them. She once told me she liked a book I was reading and I smiled madly for days. She's a writer, like me and she has the most lovely stories! I've told her some of mine about you and she loves them. Now we're creating our own adventures.  
I do hope you're doing well, remember to drink plenty of water.  
From, Me. (Aged 18)

Dear Peter,  
I'm married!  
Some days it's harder to believe than others. Not to sound sappy but I'm the luckiest woman in the world. Right at this moment I just need to turn my head and there she is, the most beautiful woman I've ever laid eyes upon. Some say we married too young and with little life experience under our belt but we don't care. We know this is the right choice for us.  
Anyway, I'm writing to you to say thank you. On our wedding day there was a large, dark cloud circling the city but a familiar shape pushed it away. I will be eternally grateful.  
Take care of yourself,  
From, Me. (Aged 22)

Dear Peter,  
Attached is a picture of my daughter. My wife and I adopted her one year ago today. She's two and the light of our lives. Know that yours is a story that is told frequently in this house and will be told to many more children to come. Adopting her reminded me and my wife about the importance of family. With that, I do hope you're not alone on that island of yours and I wish you find a family yourself.  
Best wishes, stay hydrated. (That means drink lots of water)  
From, Me. (Aged 26)

Dear Peter,  
At this news I am both elated and distressed. My daughter - when she came down the stairs for her breakfast before school - told me that Peter Pan had been outside her window only the night before. At this point my wife was already down stairs carrying our son - he's newly adopted and is just three months old. We both shared a glance and made her promise that it was you and not someone stalking our home. She promised and of course we trust our daughter. If you plan to take her with you please be considerate. This means I want you both to write a note for when you'll be back; keep her safe and please bring her back to us. We need our daughter.  
All the best,  
From, Me. (Aged 29)

Dear Peter,  
I haven't wrote to you in a long time I hope you don't mind. As I got older I decided to encourage my children to write letters to you instead so I stopped. At first I helped them but they were fast learners. Whatever they write to you was sent from the heart, onto the paper and then off to your star. Just know that although my letters stopped, my stories never ceased. Naturally our children got older - we have discovered you're the only child who will never grow up - and they had their own children, who had their own and so it goes on. The children always come around to nanny and grandma's house to listen to the stories about you even if they are one's I have repeated again and again. I'm sure you know all of my children, grandchildren and great grandchildren's names by their letters so I won't bombard you with those. This time I really do feel like I gifted them with something special.  
I just wanted to write this last letter to you as I'm afraid it's going to be the last chance I get.  
Lots of love,  
From, Me. (Aged 92)


End file.
